Lot nad smoczym gniazdem
by nensha
Summary: Japońska reprezentacja w quidditchu wreszcie zakwalifikowała się do mistrzostw świata. Czas na małe rewolucje w drużynie!


Uwielbiam japońską kulturę, uwielbiam uniwersum HP, uwielbiam fanfikowe okruszki dnia codziennego bez głównych bohaterów, dlaczego więc nie połączyć tego w jedno?

* * *

**Lot nad smoczym gniazdem**

* * *

To jakaś kpina, pomyślał kwaśno, gdy schodził z boiska. _To_ ma być drużyna reprezentacji? Mają grać w barwach kraju na najbliższych mistrzostwach, a tymczasem zawodnicy byli poważni równie mocno, co dzieci w podstawówce.

Kiedy dotarł na boisko, powitano go jak dawno niewidzianego kumpla. Reszta drużyny siedziała na trybunach, pogryzając jakieś słodycze albo _takoyaki_ i wesoło rozprawiając o ostatnich rozgrywkach w lidze angielskiej. Usiadł obok, bo co miał zrobić? W końcu wszyscy zwlekli się z krzesełek i poczłapali na murawę. Ale sam trening... był kpiną. Jakimś spotkaniem towarzyskim. Ścigający ze śmiechem wyrywali pałkarzom pałki, próbując uderzyć tłuczek tak, aby przeleciał przez pętlę, obrońca robił sztuczki w powietrzu...

Jakby zupełnie im nie zależało. W duchu przeklinał samego siebie, że zgodził się dołączyć do reprezentacji. Cudem będzie, jeśli nie cofnie się z umiejętnościami...

Gdy znalazł się w szatni, rzucił miotłę w kąt, przebrał się i chciał szybko wyjść, aby nie natknąć się na nikogo z drużyny. W drzwiach jednak na kogoś wpadł. _Parszywe szczęście..._

— Przepraszam — mruknął.

— Wspaniałomyślnie wybaczam — usłyszał nad sobą dźwięczny głos.

Podniósł lekko głowę. _O nie._ Mógł wpaść na każdego, a musiał akurat na niego! Stał przed nim Ryūtarō Tanaka, jeden ze ścigających i szczerzył się od ucha do ucha, wyraźnie zadowolony. Miał na twarzy ten głupi uśmiech od początku "treningu" – czy jego mięśnie twarzy w ogóle się nie męczyły? Zresztą, uśmiech uśmiechem, ale już sam wygląd Tanaki doprowadzał go do szału. Sterczące we wszystkie strony, pofarbowane na jasny brąz włosy z trzema czerwonymi pasemkami, kolczyk w kształcie krzyża w lewym uchu, płomienny tatuaż z boku szyi, dwa srebrne pierścienie na palcach prawej dłoni i włożona pod szatę wierzchnią koszulka z czaszką sprawiały wrażenie, jakby ścigający urwał się raczej z jakiegoś koncertu. Czy tak powinien wyglądać sportowiec?

Grzecznie zaczekał, aż Tanaka wejdzie do szatni i zwolni przejście, ale ten wcale nie ruszał się z miejsca, patrzył tylko na niego, wciąż z tym coraz bardziej irytującym uśmiechem. _Rany! Co za gość!_

— Do jutra — warknął w końcu i wyminął Tanakę.

— Hej! Ikeuchi! — krzyknął za nim ścigający.

Daisuke Ikeuchi zatrzymał się w miejscu, wziął dwa głębokie oddechy, odwrócił się i zmusił do krótkiego:

— Co?

— Jak to: co? — Tanaka wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony. — Jesteś tu nowy. Nowych kapitan zabiera na obiad. Ja jestem kapitanem. Jasne do tej pory?

— Ja... — zająknął się. — Dzisiaj nie mogę.

— A ja — zaczął Tanaka — jestem twoim senpaiem (1). I możesz mi naskoczyć.

###

Pół godziny później obaj siedzieli w zupełnie mugolskiej, małej knajpce. Tanaka stwierdził, że jedzenie ze świata czarodziejów ma wstrętny posmak magii – cokolwiek miało to znaczyć – i że woli jadać w niemagicznym świecie. Ikeuchiemu było wszystko jedno, dlatego dał się zaprowadzić właśnie tutaj. Musiał przyznać zresztą, że miejsce było całkiem przyjemne, urządzone w tradycyjnym stylu, poza tym nie przebywało tu zbyt wielu ludzi, więc problem hałasu nie istniał, a i jedzenie podawali naprawdę dobre. On zamówił ryż z grzybami _shiitake_, natomiast Tanaka pochłaniał wielką porcję _sukiyaki_ (2). Ikeuchi jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś jadł tak szybko. Jednocześnie w ruchach ścigającego było coś zabawnego, co kazało Ikeuchiemu się uśmiechnąć, ale gdy sobie przypomniał, że przecież jest obrażony na całą drużynę i zupełnie nie uważa, że jest takiej gromadce potrzebny, znowu przywołał na twarz zaciętość i w milczeniu obserwował Tanakę.

Ścigający nijak nie pasował do tego miejsca. Tu było spokojnie i statycznie, Tanaka wydawał się być w ciągłym, niespokojnym ruchu, także gdy siedział. Nawet jego włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, tak samo zresztą mocno, jak przed treningiem. Musiał chyba używać jakiegoś zaklęcia, żeby utrzymać je w miejscu podczas szybkiego lotu na miotle, bo żaden lakier by sobie z tym nie poradził. Pewnie zrobiłby karierę jako fryzjer, gdyby nie postanowił zostać graczem...

A czaszka z koszulki wciąż uśmiechała się przyjaźnie.

— _Gochisōsama _— powiedział Tanaka, odkładając pałeczki i odetchnął błogo. — Nie ma nic lepszego po treningu, niż dobrze zjeść. — Tu rzucił okiem na talerz Ikeuchiego. — A ty? Nawet połowy nie zjadłeś… — Właściwie to Ikeuchi nie zjadł ani kęsa. Ewentualne wrażenie, że porcja się zmniejszyła, było efektem rozbabrania ryżu po całym talerzu. Czaszka odebrała mu resztki apetytu.

— Jakoś nie jestem głodny — wymamrotał. W duchu pomyślał sobie, że jeśli Tanaka po _takim_ treningu lubi dobrze zjeść, to jak jadłby po _prawdziwym_?

— Wy, ludzie ze stolicy, naprawdę jesteście jacyś dziwni — zawyrokował Tanaka. — Nic dziwnego, że was nie lubią.

— Nie mieszkam w Tokio już od pięciu lat — rzekł wolno Ikeuchi, nieco urażony tą ostatnią wypowiedzią.

Tanaka sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął stamtąd zieloną teczkę. Otworzył ją, wyjął cienki plik kartek i zaczął czegoś szukać. Gdy znalazł poszukiwany dokument, położył go na wierzchu stosiku. Ikeuchi zerknął na teczkę i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że są na niej znaki składające się na jego nazwisko.

— Skąd masz moje papiery? — zirytował się.

— Hej, kolego, rzucasz kaflem dla całej Japonii. Ja mam drużynę ze sobą zgrać, więc muszę wiedzieć o was wszystko, nawet to, jak odporny masz tyłek — powiedział ścigający, bez cienia sarkazmu.

— C-co? — zająknął się Ikeuchi.

— Odporny na siedzenie na miotle. A o czym pomyślałeś? — Tanaka uniósł brew. — Bo jeśli masz problemy, dostaniesz maść — ciągnął, w ogóle nie czekając na odpowiedź Ikeuchiego i wzruszył ramionami, a potem zajrzał w dokumenty. — Czyli co? Wyjechałeś ze stolicy, gdy zacząłeś grać dla Żurawi z Kioto, tak?

— Tak — przytaknął z rezygnacją. — W dwa tysiące czwartym. A dwa lata później kupiły mnie Ośmiornice z Osaki i tam gram do dzisiaj.

— Krótka ta twoja kariera — stwierdził kąśliwie Tanaka. Zanim Ikeuchi zdążył zareagować na tę uszczypliwą uwagę, ścigający dodał: — No, ale za to w dobrych drużynach. Sama śmietanka. Ośmiornice grają w pierwszej lidze, Żurawie w drugiej. Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat?

— Zgadza się.

— Twoi rodzice są pewnie dumni, że syn został najmłodszym graczem w reprezentacji kraju od trzydziestu lat, co? — zagadnął Tanaka.

— Nieszczególnie — przyznał Ikeuchi. — Zawsze chcieli, żebym został uzdrowicielem w Szpitalu Hua Tuo (3).

— Leczenie jest nudne — zawyrokował ścigający. — Większość pacjentów to ofiary własnej głupoty, a ty musisz to naprawiać. Codziennie, albo nawet wstawać w nocy.

— A potem te sieroty idą do domów i znowu mają przygody — mruknął Ikeuchi. — Wiwat syzyfowe prace. I właśnie dlatego wybrałem quidditch.

— Ale jak ci tłuczek rozwali czaszkę, to właśnie uzdrowiciel cię musi poskładać — odbił piłeczkę Tanaka.

Ikeuchi przekrzywił głowę. O co mu teraz chodziło?

— Musi, zgadza się — przyznał ostrożnie. — Ale i tak wolę ryzykować w powietrzu, niż przez całe życie mieszać eliksiry i ćwiczyć zaklęcia leczące. Choćbym miał nawet ten łeb rozwalić. Zdechłbym z nudów w szpitalu.

Tanaka chwilę mu się przyglądał, wydymając wargi. Właściwie "przyglądał się" było słabym określeniem, ścigający świdrował go wzrokiem, jakby z łatwością czytał w jego głowie. Ikeuchi nagle poczuł się bardzo niepewnie, tym bardziej, że ścigający niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się, jakoś tak... szczerze i przyjaźnie?

— To mi się podoba — oznajmił Tanaka. — Właśnie kogoś takiego jak ty nam było potrzeba. Nawet jeśli sam uważasz inaczej — dodał po chwili, wykrzywiając wargi w już zupełnie inny sposób. — I jeszcze... ja nigdy nie chciałem być fryzjerem.

Zapaliła się lampka.

— Cały czas mnie sczytywałeś?!

Tanaka tylko wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

(1) W Japonii starsi (wiekiem, stopniem) koledzy z pracy, szkoły, drużyny... Wśród młodszych kolegów (a takiego nazywa się kōhai) cieszą się sporym szacunkiem, stąd niemożliwość odmowy.

(2) Gotowane w jednym garnku mięso, warzywa, tofu, etc.

(3) Chiński lekarz, żyjący w latach 141-208, biegły w sztuce chirurgii, jako pierwszy zastosował znieczulenie ogólne. Tam musiała być magia!


End file.
